


Quis Tu Vis Esse? Quis Mihi?

by thatsn0m00n



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Im usually antsy about nsfw BUT the boys deserved this so i needed to write it, Instead of porn without plot this is like....plot with some porn lmao, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Uhh lets see here...., Vaginal Sex, use protection!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsn0m00n/pseuds/thatsn0m00n
Summary: Kaz and Neeku’s first anniversary is coming up. Kaz wants to surprise his boyfriend, but with the war over, the Colossus is more crowded than ever.
Relationships: Neeku Vozo/Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Quis Tu Vis Esse? Quis Mihi?

**Author's Note:**

> So...we’re here. If you’re following me on Tumblr you probably know I’m hesitant with NSFW. BUT these two are the first ship of mine where I’ve actually wanted to write some spicy scenes. This was to be a chapter in a longer Neekaz fic I wanted to write, that I’ve now given up on in favor of my Trizra fic. I’ll come back to it, maybe, but here’s some notes: 1 year post-Exegol, Kel and Eila are sleeping in Neeku’s old bunk now, Kaz is starting to think about leaving the Fireball to Tam instead of racing it himself. Kaz had attempted to smash at one point, but respectfully conceded when Neeku said he wasn’t ready yet. Also, Neeku’s trans because ilovedogzandpie and I say so.

* * *

Finding a private spot on the _Colossus_ was next to impossible now that the war was over, Kaz found. Even with all its nooks and crannies, every square inch of the platform seemed to be chock-full of residents all of the time. He found that if he ever wanted to spend a little alone time with Neeku, they would most likely be interrupted within two minutes of sitting down to talk—or make out, which ever came first. Even their bunk was open to the garage.And now that the day of their one year anniversary was coming up, Kaz was feeling the urgency in finding a place where he could spend at least a little time with his boyfriend without getting interrupted.

He actually hadn't talked to Neeku about it much, other than to bring up the fact that it was arriving soon. Their discussions were always short anyway; the only time they had to talk alone and in private was when they were settling down for the night in Kaz's bunk. Even then, they had to keep it quiet because Kel and Eila were already asleep in Neeku's old bunk right next to them. He wasn't sure if Niktos considered this specific milestone important in a developing relationship, but he still had a plan for that night. That is, if he could find a quiet enough spot.

Kaz felt his pocket routinely to make sure his credits were still there as he wandered around the market, gazing around at the delicacies and supplies the vendors waved around in the air, calling out prices among the large crowd and trying to attract customers. The marketplace had grown quite a bit in the past couple of months. As he swept his eyes around the booths, he eyed the pool of gorgs he knew Neeku frequented. While a gorg would be much appreciated by the Nikto, who frequently stated that his most favorite thing in the universe was food, Kaz decided on getting him something a little more fancy. He'd been saving up all his earnings from the past few months and setting it all back for probably one of his biggest financial ventures ever— moving out and into his own home. But, he decided to dip into his little pool to get the love of his life something nice for their one year anniversary. Neeku deserved it, after all.

Gazing around, he noticed a few women milling around a vendor selling some odd knickknacks and off-world items like jewelry and expensive-looking clothing. The vendor was holding up an intricately woven tapestry, smiling as the women oohed at the colors. It was then that Kaz realized that he didn't really know what Neeku would want for a present. He didn't have any personal items he kept from home. The only thing that decorated his side of their bunk shelf was the trophy he had given him.

All of a sudden, a flash caught his attention. Kaz looked for the source of the glinting light and saw a table selling what looked like a combination of children's toys and the types of trinkets you'd typically see on your grandmother's hutch at home. On his approach, he noticed a few small, wooden dolls and toy spaceships. Then, on the very edge, he spotted what looked like a small cloth pirate doll laying on its side. Or, what a very cartoony, childlike version of a pirate would be. While the vendor was occupied, he picked it up to inspect it. He turned it around to see that it was actually supposed to resemble a Nikto. Or he would assume it was, considering its large black eyes and what appeared to be horns painted on its face. It was wearing a little cloth bandana and had a long, ankle-length coat, tall boots, and a ruffled shirt. It seemed to be hand made, but very well so. Not as ragged as some of the toys he'd seen other children playing with.

Had he been dating anyone else, he would have gone with the jewelry or expensive clothing. Most people would rather be bought expensive things that they would wear once and never touch again. But, looking at the small doll in his hand, coincidently looking just like his boyfriend, he felt in his heart that it was what Neeku would love the most. It was perfect.

"You got a kid?”

Kaz jumped, clutching the doll in his hands. The vendor had finished haggling with the last customer and was watching him with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Oh, me?" Kaz asked. "Oh, no. No no no. I was just looking."

The vendor raised her eyebrows and went back to stuffing her credits in her apron. "You seem a little old to be playing with toys, kid. No offense."

Kaz rubbed the back of his neck and set the doll down. "Oh, I'm just looking around. My, uh...my boyfriend and I, our anniversary is coming up. We've been together a year now, and I wanted to buy him something nice. But, he's not really into nice things, so I'm kind of having trouble figuring out what to get him."

"Is he...into dolls?" the woman asked.

"No. Not really. But, he said that he wanted to be a pirate when he was younger, and I noticed the doll because it looks like him, is all."

"Sounds like it was meant to be," the vendor shrugged, leaning forward on the counter. "One year, eh? That's a pretty special occasion."

"Yeah, it is," Kaz said. He knew that she was simply trying to get him to buy her products, but she did have a point. It was oddly coincidental that this little cloth doll looked just like Neeku. He scooped it up in his hand again, looking at its big black eyes and intricately painted scales before gazing up at the vendor. "How much?"

"I'll tell you what," she said, leaning back on her stool. "My grandmother and I have been hand-making toys for years, and usually those run for about ten to twelve credits. But, since I liked your story so much, I'll lower it to eight. You won't find a better made doll anywhere in the Outer Rim. Or the Core or Inner Rim, for that matter."

Kaz nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the credits. "I'll take it."

* * *

Kaz tiptoed across the garage and peeked into his bunk, where he found Neeku scrolling through some sort of manual on his datapad. Kel and Eila were fast asleep in their bunk, the soft sounds of their breathing making up the only noise in the room. A warm breeze drifted through the hangar doors and rustled their thick curls.

Neeku looked up to see Kaz approaching him and smiled, scooting over in his bunk and patting the spot next to him.

"Good evening, Kaz," Neeku said as his partner settled down next to him. "I was wondering where you were."

"You eat dinner yet?" Kaz asked, nodding out the doors to the setting sun.

"Not as of yet," Neeku said, setting down his datapad. "I was reading up on some new fuel-conservative parts they've invented to see if we could put them in the _Fireball_."

"Any luck?"

Neeku sighed. "From what I read, I think the _Fireball_ is too old for any more upgrades. It is barely compatible with most of the new ship parts coming out now."

"What a bummer," Kaz said. "Hey, know what'll cheer you up?" he asked, barely able to contain his eagerness to get Neeku alone for a while.

"What?"

"I have something to show you," he said, jumping back up again and holding out his hand for Neeku to take. "Come on."

Neeku looked confusedly up at his lover but took his hand anyway, following quickly behind Kaz as he pulled Neeku quickly through the halls, barely dodging the other inhabitants that now often clogged them.

They climbed a few staircases until they came to one of the higher floors, in one of the further corners of the platform. There, Kaz opened an access hatch in the floor and lowered himself inside a small tunnel. He held a hand out to Neeku.

"We're almost there, I promise."

"Where are you taking me, Kazuda?" Neeku asked, a small lilt of playfulness in his voice. He let Kaz assist him into the tunnel and followed closely behind, hunched over between the pipes.

"You'll see," Kaz said. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Kaz led Neeku a few more yards down the small hallway and to another hatch that opened out onto a wide ledge that rimmed one of the many branching wings of the _Colossus_. They climbed down the small drop and rounded a corner to the outer side of the ledge, where Kaz had laid out a blanket and a few cushions. He'd stocked up a basket with food and drinks, and even managed to rig up an umbrella-like canopy like the ones in the market without falling off the edge and into the water below. The spot was perfect, because they were well shielded from any sort of wind, and out of the line of sight with any of the viewports or even Doza's tower. All they could hear was the sound of waves lapping at the _Colossus_ far below and the occasional squawk of a sea bird.

"What is this?" Neeku asked. He ducked under the hanging edges of the canopy and settled down on one of the cushions. He poked at one of the many small lights Kaz had set around the area.

"I thought we deserved a getaway. Since we're sharing with the kids now, and so many people have moved in...I don't really get to spend as much alone time with you as I'd like to." He sat down close to Neeku, legs crossed to one side. "Besides, now that today is our one year anniversary, I'd like to have you to myself for a while."

Neeku gazed around at his surroundings, a blank expression on his face. It made Kaz worry a little bit.

"Is there something wrong? I brought dinner, too," he asked, gesturing to the basket next to him.

"You did all of this by yourself? For our anniversary?" Neeku asked, waving his arm out around him.

"Yes...?"

Neeku's upturned mouth turned into a giant smile as he threw his arms around Kaz's neck. "Thank you, Kaz!" he said, squeezing him in a bone-crushing hug. "This is so considerate of you!"

"So, you like it?" Kaz asked, practically breathless.

"I love it," Neeku said, releasing his partner from his death grip and sitting back. "It is perfect. Thank you."

Kaz turned to his side and opened the basket he brought with him to pull out their food. He made sure to pack all of Neeku's favorites (sans gorg, he couldn't have anything that made noises) and brought out two bowls, plates, and sets of cutlery for them to use. After serving their food and pouring drinks, he held up his glass. "To...well, to love. And the best year of my entire life with my bestest friend."

"To love," Neeku agreed, clinking his glass against Kaz's.

While the sun set in front of them, the two ate and talked about their weeks and the shenanigans they'd gotten into with the kids a few days before. Kaz couldn't help but stare lovingly at his boyfriend the entire time. Each time they neared a topic that Neeku enjoyed, his black eyes sparkled with the sort of glittering shine that not even the star-filled void of space could compete with. He could remember the first time he'd gone into space as a young cadet. The sight of the far off stars twinkling all around him was enough to fill his twelve-year-old self with wonder— but now? Kaz didn't think he could find any other sight that could even come _near_ to competing with how truly beautiful his lover was.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Neeku paused mid sentence and set down his glass. "I know you are, Kaz. That's why we are together. You don't have to tell me that now."

"No, I mean—" Kaz went silent, mouth agape for a moment as he looked for the words he wanted to use. "I know I say that I love you a lot. And I mean that when I say it. But, I'm really, really in love with you, Neeku. Like, for real. And I know for a fact that I couldn't _ever_ feel the same way about someone else as I do for you."

Neeku slowly smiled, becoming a little bashful as he gazed down at the blanket they were sitting on. "I am in love with you as well, Kazuda." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kaz's temple, keeping his lips there for a moment before pulling away slowly.

Kaz's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, soaking in the feeling of Neeku pressed against him. Then, they snapped open and he practically jumped off his cushion. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, rummaging around in the bottom of the basket—a struggle in the growing darkness— and pulled out a small package tied shut with twine. "I wrapped it the best I could, but I got you a present," he said, holding it out to Neeku.

Neeku gasped, eyes growing wide. "I did not purchase you anything. Nothing at all!" Panic rose in his voice, and his eyes threatened tears. "I am truly sorry, please forgive me!"

"Oh, don't you even worry about it. Spending time with you is all the gifts I need," Kaz said, wrapping an arm around Neeku and setting the package in his lap. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I hope this is okay."

Neeku untied the twine and set it aside, unfolding the cloth wrappings to reveal the little pirate doll Kaz had gotten. He brushed a thumb across its face curiously, noticing the details painted into the face.

"I know you don't really like expensive things, and I saw that being sold by one of the vendors and I decided I had to get it. It's a pirate, and it looks just like you. And I remembered you wanted to be a pirate when you were a kid, and you don't have any things from your childhood you keep with you, like my trophy. So I thought it would be a good gift for you to keep on the shelf, or whatever," he rambled, trying to come up with some sort of excuse as to why he'd gotten his grown boyfriend a child's doll for a present. He was mostly trying to convince himself more than Neeku.

Neeku's chin and hands trembled as he looked up at Kaz. "I absolutely love it," he said, holding it close to his body. "I will cherish it forever and ever," he said with a sob, leaning against Kaz's shoulder. Kaz wrapped his arms around Neeku's waist and pulled their bodies together, letting Neeku make loud sniffles into his jacket. He rubbed circles on his back with his thumb, pressing a kiss between the horns on his head.

After a brief cry, Neeku leaned back and shifted his weight onto his knees, taking Kaz's face into the palms of his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. "You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever hope for," he said.

Kaz smiled and threaded his fingers through Neeku's, tilting his head to kiss his palms. He peered up through his eyelashes to see Neeku smiling through his teary eyes. Pushing his lover's sleeves up, he stretched Neeku's fingers out and pressed kisses to each of his fingertips, trailing his lips down his hand and to the inside of his wrists and arms. The Nikto giggled in response, using his free arm to wipe his tears away.

"I love you, baby." Kaz said, pressing his lips to the back of Neeku's hands. Silently, Neeku moved to sit on Kaz's lap, sliding his hands down his chest.

"May I?" Neeku asked, curling his fingers around the edges of his jacket. Kaz nodded and shrugged his shoulders, helping Neeku slide his jacket off. Kaz trailed his hands down his partner's narrow waist, fingers coming to a stop on his hips. Neeku smiled, looking as if he wanted to say something, but was ultimately deciding against it.

"What's up?" Kaz asked. Neeku's eyes flitted down to the hands he was resting on his shoulders.

"Do you remember that other night a few months ago?" Neeku asked.

"Yeah?" Kaz asked.

"You wanted to go a little further in our relationship, and I said I wasn't ready."

"Yes."

Neeku smiled, eyes sparkling brighter than ever. "I think I'm ready now, if you are."

Kaz stared for a moment, mouth parted into a small smile. He squeezed Neeku's hips gently, in response to the fingers that started carding through his hair. "You—you're really ready for that?" he asked. "You're absolutely sure?"

Neeku nodded. "I am very sure."

"'Cuz I don't want you to feel like you were pressured into doing anything back then, or—or now," Kaz stammered, "—and I want you to feel as if _you_ made this decision, and not me—"

Neeku silenced him with a pointed look. "I am certain that I would like to become intimate with you, Kazuda Xiono," he said, in possibly the most monotone voice Kaz had ever heard. He laughed in response, pressing their foreheads together.

"...Okay. Okay!" Kaz said excitedly. "We can start slow, though." he went silent for a moment, realizing he'd never really done anything like this before. Neeku watched him expectantly, black eyes wide with anticipation. Kaz gazed into them for a moment, mildly confused.

"I'm not going to lie, though. I've never done this. Ever." he admitted, knowing that Neeku knew this already. His lover nodded in response, dropping his hands to his shoulders.

"May I undress you?" he asked, nodding to Kaz's chest. Kaz snapped out of his confused daze and rerouted his train of thought.

"Yes, of course," he said, suddenly feeling very apprehensive about the situation.

Neeku brushed long, green fingers down his chest and curled them under the hem of Kaz's shirt. He pulled up gently, raising his arms to let Kaz duck out of the fabric.

"I know I'm not much to look at," he said, suddenly very aware of the lanky wiriness of his frame. He wasn't the smallest person he knew, but he was still aware of the fact that he wasn't very impressive looking. He was thin, fair skin marked with small scars and bumps from tripping over things. He had barely passed his fitness requirements in the navy, as they all were expected to carry some muscle mass in case they should crash and need to survive on their own for a while.

Neeku ran fingertips across Kaz's collarbone and down the middle of his chest.

"I think that you are perfect like this," he said softly. He moved down lower to where a vague outline of pectoral muscles laid, and gazed curiously at his nipples.

"Sometimes I forget that humans are mammalian beings," he stated after a brief inspection, sitting back on Kaz's lap so that he could run his fingers down the rest of his torso, marveling at his belly button. "Your skin is so soft," he said, swiping at the few small freckles and imperfections dotting Kaz's skin. "It is lovely to look at." He pointed to a small scar that ran just above his belly button, running diagonally across the surface.

"That's from when I was a kid. I was kind of squirrelly from being cooped up inside all day. My father had a private tutor for me instead of sending me to public school," he explained, smiling at the memory. "I managed to escape the house through the kitchen door to go play outside for a while. You know, without my nanny or my mother watching over me. The courtyard outside had a bunch of trees planted around it, and I went to go climb one. I got higher up and slipped, and my shirt caught on one of the smaller branches and ripped it. To be honest, I didn't even realize I was bleeding until I got to the top."

He pointed to the bumps on his elbows from when he'd tripped getting out of speeders and scraped them on the pavement, so many times before, and where his upper left arm was recently bruised from when he'd smacked it on the wing of the _Fireball_ while working on it.

"Ouch," came Neeku's final consensus, sliding back to his spot in Kaz's lap. "It is a miracle that you humans do not tear even more, with a lack of scales to protect your skin."

"We're surprisingly durable," he said, giving Neeku's hips another squeeze. "Now, can you show me how to get you out of this jumpsuit, please?"

Neeku tilted his head in teasing consideration, bringing a finger to his chin. "I guess!" he said with a cheery smile, reaching down to take Kaz's hands into his own and pressing them to his chest.

With a little fumbling and what Kaz believed to be dark Nikto magic, if they had such a thing, he had successfully managed to remove most of Neeku's clothing until the bright yellow suit was pooled low around his hips. He took his turn to run his fingers down his companion's long, thin torso, feeling the smoothness of his scales under his fingers. They were a little different than typical reptilian scales, and seemed to interlock a little tighter, a bit like a snake. He wasn't entirely scaly either. His chest and shoulders were plated in a thick layer, tapering down in a thinner swatch through his midriff and ending near to the yellow folds of fabric. They also covered the tops of his arms, leaving a soft, pale green underside. The sides of his body were the same, making Kaz assume that the lack of scales in the area provided easier movement.

With this, Neeku reached up and took his headwear off, revealing a fairly normal shaped head with a long spiny trail leading down the back of his neck. The same bumps, although smaller, framed the same pattern as they moved down each side of his head, tapering and coming to an end at the nape of his neck. He set the peculiar-looking headgear aside and snaked his long, spindly arms around Kaz's neck, wrists locked together.

Kaz brushed his fingertips across the sides of Neeku's torso, feeling how the intricately woven scales tapered off towards his ribs. He paused, pressing his palm flat over Neeku's lower stomach, right above where his jumpsuit sat. He felt Neeku shiver slightly at the touch, eyes almost fluttering shut in pleasure.

"I like this a lot. Your scales. The way they feel," he said, rubbing his thumb in small circles across the slick surface. Neeku's lips twitched at the contact.

"Some of the scales are more sensitive in certain areas," he explained, nearly breathless.

"Show me?" Kaz asked, pressing a kiss to the middle of Neeku's chest. The Nikto shuddered, every muscle in his body tensing up. He took Kaz's hands and placed his fingertips on his lower chest, towards where his sternum would be. Kaz brushed his fingers down the space, smiling as Neeku leaned into the contact. Neeku stopped moving for a moment, trying to even out his breathing. Slowly, he reached out for Kaz's hands and guided them down the middle of his stomach, where the thin line of scales plated his skin. Then, he brushed them down to his lower abdomen, where Kaz's hands had been before, then around his back where the swatch of scales was a little wider. Kaz's fingertips were guided towards the edge, where skin met the slick surface, drawing a thin line down either side of his back and down towards his rump, stopping at the small dimples in his lower back.

"There are more places further down," Neeku said, nodding to the jumpsuit pooled around his waist.

Kaz gave an amused hum. "We'll get there in a minute," he said. Neeku smiled and pressed their lips together for a brief second.

Kaz leaned in for more, tugging on Neeku's waist until he was properly nestled down into his lap. He slipped Neeku's mouth open with a quick flick of his tongue, allowing himself entrance. Neeku parted his lips further, humming in pleasure as Kaz swept his tongue across his teeth, stopping to make a few broad strokes across both sets of sharp canines. Kaz reveled in the feeling of their bare chests pressed together, scales sliding against his skin. He couldn't even imagine how Neeku would feel against him in the heat of the moment, bare legs and arms, thighs pressed together and bodies tangled in a passionate embrace.

As if he had read Kaz's mind, Neeku's hips twitched downwards into Kaz's lap, inciting a small gasp from both parties. Neeku leaned back, quiet for a brief second, as if he were processing the involuntariness of his actions. After a moment of quiet staring, his hands reached down and then stopped, hovering right above the pleats in Kaz's pants. He looked at Kaz with questioning eyes, lips parted. Kaz nodded in answer to the unspoken question. Neeku lowered his hand to Kaz's pants, palming at him through the thick cloth. Kaz's breath hitched at the contact, forcing him to bite down on his lower lip in case he scared Neeku with any noises he made.

"You find this pleasurable?" Neeku asked, pressing the palm of his hand a little harder against Kaz's member. He groaned in response, leaning back a little to prop himself up on his hands, curling his fingers into the blanket below him. Neeku curved his thumb around the outline, stroking down the length slowly. This brought out more low sounds from the back of Kaz's throat, nodding approvingly as Neeku undid the buckle of his belt. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, sliding the gray cloth and Kaz's undergarments down to fully release him. Kaz shivered at the feeling of the warm ocean breeze against his bare skin.

"Very impressive," Neeku said, drawing a laugh from his partner.

"Thanks, babe," Kaz giggled, sliding the back of his fingers down his lover's face. "But I'm pretty average."

"I am not aware of average human phallic measurements, Kaz. Therefore, you are impressive. To me," he added, standing up so that he could properly remove his shoes and pull his jumpsuit off completely. He seemed surprisingly unfazed by the fact that he was sitting out on a ledge, naked as the day he was hatched for the entire world to see. Kaz couldn't help but sigh in relief at the sight, confirming that Niktos, outwardly, at least, were anatomically similar to humans.

"Is something wrong?" Neeku asked, suddenly becoming aware of the situation. He held his hands up in front of his chest awkwardly, as if he'd just realized he was naked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just relieved that you...look like how humans do."

Neeku let out a loud laugh at this, snorting and chortling as if Kaz were the funniest person in the world. It was music to Kaz's ears. He sat forward and unfastened his boots, pulling them off and tossing them to their designated clothing pile. Then, he shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants and tossed them in another corner, joining Neeku in the full nude. The Nikto clambered back into his lap, pressing kisses to Kaz's shoulders and neck. Kaz followed suit, hands sliding down Neeku's waist and back, hands stopping to gently squeeze his rump before climbing back up again.

Any amount of insecurity he felt seemingly melted away as Neeku pressed their bodies firmly together, fingers tangling in Kaz's hair as he pressed fervent kisses to his shoulder. Kaz felt him curiously nip at the skin with his teeth, careful not to cut through and make him bleed. He slid his hands between their bodies, drawing soft fingertips down the spot on Neeku's stomach that made him shiver before. In response, Neeku's hips bucked, stronger than the time before, and his mouth's grip on Kaz's shoulder relaxed. He felt Neeku's warm breath against as skin as he huffed, twitching his hips forward again experimentally. Kaz gave an appreciative sigh, propping himself back on one hand and positioning his feet so that he could do the same. Placing his free hand on Neeku's lower back, he rolled his hips once, to the best of his ability, holding down on his lover's back to keep their bodies pressed together. A shocked shudder rolled through Neeku, forcing him to tighten his grip in Kaz's hair. Seeing that Neeku seemed to like this a lot, he rolled his hips again a few more times, slow enough for him to adjust to the feeling. He didn't want to overwhelm him on their first night, after all. After a few moments, Neeku leaned forward and adjusted his position, spreading his thighs open further so that he could reciprocate, hands planted on Kaz's shoulders for support. His eyes were shut tight as he matched Kaz's rhythm, sliding their hips against each other's.

After a few more moments, Neeku reached between them and took Kaz's length into his hand, stroking him once from base to tip. Kaz shuddered in approval, tremors shaking his torso as he picked up rolling his hips again, matching his rhythm to the fist wrapped around him. Kaz arched his back and snapped his hips upward, thrusting into Neeku's hand, a strangled moan escaping his lips from the unexpected licks of pleasure flitting through his pelvis.

After a few moments, as to not let Neeku finish him off too quickly, Kaz laid him out on his back and straddled his knees, pressing kisses to his chest and abdomen. Neeku's fingers gripped the blankets, taking pleasure but being unsure of what to do with his hands. Kaz shifted his lower body back further, now resting his weight on his knees. He peered up at Neeku through his eyelashes, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue up the scales lining the middle of his stomach. Neeku shuddered at the feeling, hands balling up into fists instinctively. Kaz gave a few more experimental licks, fanning his tongue strokes across his lower stomach. Then, he lifted Neeku's legs and laid them across his shoulders, prompting the Nikto to prop himself up on his elbows.

Slowly, Kaz traced his tongue over Neeku's opening, looking up to see his lover's eyes flutter shut. He was warm against his tongue, lack of scales providing him with a soft, leathery surface. He trailed little licks and kisses over him, stopping to tongue his clit and make him whimper. Neeku hummed quietly when Kaz spread him further apart with his index and middle finger, inspecting him quickly before planting a few kisses. He licked and sucked softly, feeling the muscles in Neeku's thighs contract and relax around his head. Each swirl of his tongue brought hushed sighs and whimpers, accented with a whine when he changed directions. He worked his tongue deeper into the wet opening, tasting his inner walls and humming along with Neeku. He felt Neeku's body warming from the arousal, blood rushing to his nethers and spreading under the fingers gripping his thighs. Kaz took his time with this, basking in the pleasure Neeku took from his work. After all, it was a warm afternoon, and the breeze from the ocean would ensure their warmth. Who knows when they'd have this opportunity again?

After Neeku had become properly slick, Kaz pulled back and shimmied out of Neeku's legs, leaning forward to kiss him again. He fumbled for his jacket and reached inside the inner pocket, where he thankfully had been keeping a condom. He hadn't expected much from their evening, so some deity had to have been looking out for him.

Fingers too slick to open it, he ripped it open with his teeth and tossed the wrapper aside. After a brief inspection, he successfully managed to roll the thin sheath over his length. Neeku watched curiously, eyes still heavy-lidded.

Kaz helped Neeku settle down into the pillows he'd brought, feeling the Nikto wrap his legs around his hips.

"Okay, babe. You ready?" he asked. Neeku nodded in response, eyeing Kaz's length with a sort of desire he'd never seen on his face before.

Kaz lined himself up and slid in slowly, pausing when Neeku gasped lightly. His thighs pressed against his sides, clenching tightly around his body. After a moment, Kaz slid completely inside, waiting for Neeku to adjust to the feeling. He rolled his hips, dragging his length slowly through his lover's entrance before thrusting back inside. Neeku remained tight around him, hands gripping Kaz's forearms. His brow was furrowed and lips were parted as he focused on breathing.

"Tell me if I need to stop," Kaz said, bowing his head to press kisses to Neeku's chest. The Nikto nodded slowly, thumbs pressing into Kaz's skin as he kept rocking into him.

Kaz kept the pace slow, ensuring that Neeku wouldn't get too overwhelmed. He felt amazing around him, warm and smooth, gradually loosening as Neeku relaxed into the cushions. A small smile spread across his face and his thighs lost some of their grip, allowing him to spread his legs further to allow Kaz better entrance.

Kaz took this cue to stretch out onto his stomach, changing his angle as he laid across Neeku's chest. He began thrusting a little faster, hearing a pleasured cry in his ear. Neeku wrapped his arms around Kaz's neck, clinging to him and whimpering as his lover sunk into him. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and all through his body as Neeku cried out, driving him to pick up the pace. He felt him bury his face in his shoulder, trying to muffle his whines.

"You can be as loud as you want," he said, angling his head to press a few kisses to Neeku's neck. "You feel so good, baby. You're doing great."

"K-Kaz—" Neeku stuttered, head lulling back on the cushions below him for a moment. "Feels...y-you feel—"

"Talk to me, Neeku. Tell me. I wanna know," Kaz said.

"So g-good, s-so—" his statement was cut off with a loud gasp. "You're s-so...so _fucking_ good, Kaz,"

Kaz's eyes snapped open, Neeku's cursing taking him by surprise. He'd never heard Neeku say anything even mildly offensive, and decided then and there that it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, the lilt in his voice challenging Neeku to say something even lewder.

"Kriff, yes. You feel...feel so fucking _good_ inside me."

"Tell me," Kaz commanded, the heat in his stomach turning to fiery licks of pleasure.

Neeku hummed. "Kriff, Kaz, I want it so fucking bad—yes, _yes_!" His voice pitched up as Kaz snapped his hips, rutting against Neeku with a newfound heat. "Yes, _Kaz_ ," he moaned, head lulling back again as his body shook with every thrust. " _Ma'anruwo, jaz'ru anda dar ri_."

Though Kaz's Nikto was rough, he could still understand exactly what Neeku was saying.

_Jaz'ru anda dar ri_. I love you so much.

"So good, baby, _jaz'ru anda_ ," Kaz muttered through Neeku's appraisals, drawing cries and moans of pleasure from him. He continued mumbling in Nikto, fingers gripping at whatever surface he could find—Kaz's shoulders, his hair.

" _Anda'santi dar cira—ar'vah, ondi vez'gah_ -ah!" Neeku yelped mid sentence as Kaz quickly obliged his request to move faster.

" _Vez'garah_?" Kaz asked, half teasing him. Neeku nodded, biting his lower lip, head lulling to one side.

They continued at their pace, hips working in harmony as Neeku began working against him, rolling his hips in rhythm with Kaz's. A litany of muttered curses left Neeku's lips, some in Basic, some in Nikto, and some were in languages Kaz didn't even understand. He sat back a little, sliding a hand between them and rubbed a few fingers over his clit experimentally. Neeku was plenty wet now, and Kaz's fingers slid against him almost artfully as he searched for his sweet spot.

Neeku let out a loud whine when he found it, propping himself up on his elbows and thrusting against Kaz's cock and fingers.

"Right there," he moaned, a hand traveling down to join Kaz's. Kaz let him pleasure himself and refocused on thrusting his hips.

Neeku's moans turned to sharp grunts and whines with each one, hands working fast against himself, signifying that he was extremely close to finishing. The sight in itself was the most beautiful Kaz had ever seen, as Neeku came completely undone against the cushions, mouth parting in a silent moan as his back arched. It was enough to bring Kaz to his end as well, curling around his lover as each thrust carried his release. They rode their climaxes out against each other, Kaz finally pulling out with a sigh and collapsing beside Neeku. The Nikto went completely silent, brows still furrowed slightly and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

All Kaz could do was lay in silence as his body settled, staring up at the canopy above them wide eyed until a wave of exhaustion swept through him. After a moment, he turned to look at his partner, whose eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

"That was most fulfilling," he said, the skin around his black eyes crinkling as he smiled. He let out a bashful chuckle, as if he were embarrassed to have participated in such an act. Kaz let out an exhausted laugh, rolling onto his side to face Neeku.

"It was," he agreed, pushing his sweat-soaked hair off of his forehead. He clumsily groped around for the basket and pulled out the towel he'd brought along for spills—luckily again, considering he wasn't anticipating anything more than a couple kisses for their anniversary celebration. He used it to clean himself and Neeku off before looking around regretfully and wishing he had somewhere to put it where their food wouldn't also be along for the ride.

Neeku propped his head up, slowly leaning on one elbow. His eyes were heavily lidded, and his entire body emanated exhaustion. "I'm very glad that I confessed my feelings for you a year ago."

"Yeah?" Kaz asked. He sighed, shutting his eyes. "Me too. I probably would have exploded back then if I had tried to say anything myself."

"'Exploded'? I do not understand this expression."

"It's just a metaphor for how nervous I was around you."

"Ohh," Neeku mused, nodding his head in understanding. "Because of your overwhelming feelings for me, you felt as if you would spontaneously combust if it were possible for the human body to do such a thing."

"That's one way to put it," Kaz said, pulling Neeku into his arms. Now that he was cooling down, the breeze from the ocean was starting to feel cold. Despite being completely naked to the entire world, where any of the Aces could pass by on an evening flight around the Colossus, he didn't want to get dressed quite yet. He nuzzled his face into Neeku's neck, careful to avoid the horns on his chin. Neeku tangled his fingers in Kaz's hair, brushing it back from his face and combing through all the new tangles.

They laid like that for a long moment, arms and legs tangled together while the soft ocean breeze floated over them. The sounds of Neeku's soft breathing and distant squawks from sea birds filled the night air. Waves lapped at the walls of the ship below, and the gorgs started their evening chirping. Even the _Colossus_ was unnaturally quiet, seemingly as if everyone had abandoned the multiple landing decks and docks to continue their evening indoors.

Their brief post-coital rest was interrupted when both Kaz's and Neeku's comlinks beeped from inside their pockets. Kaz groaned, arms reaching out for his coat. Blinking in the limited light, he rolled onto his back, Neeku's arms still clinging tightly to him.

"Kaz here," he mumbled, rubbing his face. Neeku tilted his head up to listen, eyelids heavy from exhaustion. A loud voice came from the comm, borderline bristling with anger.

"Where are you two at? I'm closing up the shop for the night."

"Sorry, Yeager. We stayed out a little later then we thought we would."

"Sorry?" Yeager nearly growled. "You, specifically Neeku, should know better than to go out so before closing without telling anyone. We practically tore the _Colossus_ apart trying to find you two! Do you realize how many shady people live here—"

"We're sorry, Yeager," Neeku interrupted, leaning into the comm. "We'll be on our way back shortly."

Yeager sighed, and Kaz could practically feel him rubbing his forehead. He always had a harder time getting mad at Neeku. "Fine. Please get back soon."

The boys slowly got dressed, pulling arms into sleeves and legs into pants. Kaz packed up the food and Neeku clutched the gifted pirate doll to his chest, looking around at the cushions and blankets.

"I guess I'm coming to get all of this later," Kaz grumbled, heaving the basket off the ground. "I hope it doesn't rain tonight." He looked up and saw Neeku watching him with tired but loving eyes. The Nikto offered his hand, nodding back towards the hatch they'd climbed out of. Kaz took it, his worries about Yeager's impending wrath melting away as he followed Neeku through their little passage and up into the _Colossus_ again.

They walked through the now partially silent halls hand-in-hand, leaning into each other. They'd done this plenty of times, as midnight strolls were at least one way to spend quality time together, but this one felt different. Special. Almost sacred.

As they passed a viewport, starlight and moonlight bounced off the surface of the ocean and lit up Neeku's eyes again. The skin around them crinkled as Neeku smiled sweetly at his lover, bouncing his elbow off Kaz's.

"If you keep looking at me like that—" Neeku paused for a moment, trying to remember the human adage— "your eyes are going to get stuck like that forever," he finished, looking extremely proud of himself.

"What, wide eyed and shocked?" Kaz asked, elbowing Neeku back. "I think I already look like that most of the time. Besides, what if I like looking at you like that?" he whispered, drawing a giggle from his partner. They leaned against each other, walking slowly with fingers intertwined as they made their way back to the garage. Most passerby didn't seem to notice the two, so they felt as if they were in their own little world, just the two of them.

As they reached the door, Kaz reached over to punch in the security code. He and Neeku slid inside, careful not to disturb Kel and Eila as they neared their bunk. Kaz set the cutlery and plates in the dishwasher, making sure to place the used towels in the laundry chute. Dually, he double checked to make sure he had rid the basket of all evidence and prayed that the used condom would find its way to the incinerator quickly. He hung his jacket on the hook next to his bed, tucking his gloves into his pockets and collapsing into bed next to Neeku, who was already almost asleep. He'd set the pirate doll on the shelf, propped up against Kaz's trophy.

Kaz curled around him, threading arms around each other and weaving their legs together. Neeku's eyes fluttered open for a moment, acknowledging his presence before shutting again. Kaz watched as his breathing leveled out, soft snores escaping his lips, and wondered how in the universe he'd gotten so lucky to have Neeku, _his_ Neeku, in his arms.

With a kiss to a scaly forehead and a sigh, Kaz slowly drifted off, the sound of Neeku's soft breathing lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the lyric “Do you want to be somebody? My somebody?’ in Latin from the song “My Somebody” by James TW. I highly suggest that and My Soldier, also by him, if you wanna drown in the Neekaz feels.


End file.
